


24H Life

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	24H Life

8.30 00:00

松本躺在床上，生日前夕他把情人叫来家里，从日暮做到夜深，在樱井进了浴室后身上遍布的青紫痕迹依然无休无止地撩拨他的痛觉神经。

再过24小时就是他和樱井相识一周年整，一起过的第二个生日，但对方也许根本不记得这回事。

松本皱起眉头，比起肉体上的疼痛，还是体液黏在身上更为难熬，夏日里的风凌晨也燥人，他撑着床头柜站起来，樱井射在他里面的精液就沿着腿根流到地毯上，洇出一摊泛白的印记。

松本脚下一软，膝盖磕在床头的尖角上立即青了一片。

他不记得究竟做了多少次，看来早就过了极限，等不及想洗个澡缓缓，樱井占了房间里的浴室，厅里那个还空着，而现状是他的腿根本不听使唤，那间浴室简直就是天涯海角。

只好等樱井出来再拜托他帮忙了，松本无奈地撑着床沿坐起来，床头的手机一震，松本的目光被吸引过去。

【翔君，如果你今天工作到很晚，明天就不用来接我了，婚纱店门口见。】

是樱井翔的手机，备注里简简单单一个纯字，和松本名字相同的读音。

信息来自樱井的未婚妻。

 

01:00

浴室门打开，水蒸气争先恐后地扑出来，樱井藏在雾气后面慢悠悠踱着步子走向松本，身影由模糊到清晰，亦真亦假，看得松本发怔。

樱井看见洁癖的大厨在情事之后还带着满身粘腻坐在床头立即就明白了七八分，走过去把他一条胳膊架上肩膀，顺手又搂住男人精瘦的腰：“走过去还是抱你过去？”

“随便。”松本还惦记着那条信息，直接忽略了这个值得调情一番的好问题，拿起手机按亮屏幕塞给樱井：“记得给她回消息，别露馅了。”

锁屏上两行的空间就是信息的全部内容，樱井看过就把手机丢回床上，打横把松本抱进浴室里，又被对方坚决地赶了出来。

贪吃的仓鼠满脸无辜，刚才还缠着自己要不够的人怎么洗个澡的功夫就变脸了。

 

02:00

浴缸的恒温功能让水温不能再成为判断时间的标杆，松本在里面躺得浑身发软，头脑却异常清醒。

樱井有未婚妻的事他从开始就知道，不存在生日前夜恋情遭受重创的说法。

松本在银座经营一家料理店，一家风格极其自我的料理店，店面里只有直线展开五个坐席，没有菜单没有定休，全凭老板乐意。提供的料理花样百出，从使用多种食材展现风味的法餐到只用一种食材经繁杂烹饪手段加深料理深度的日料，松本大厨乐意提供什么客人就得吃什么。营业时间提前一个月挂在homepage上，不过也没什么大用，因为预约早就排到了一年后。

唯一确定能够见到这位行踪不定的料理人的日子是每年8月30号，松本敲定会在自己店里办生日派对，凭他发出的邀请函入场。当天全玻璃外墙的店门外总会聚集起一大批男女老少，有的是为了一睹他制作料理的风采，更多的只是为了欣赏松本本人的盛世美颜。

樱井在去年那场派对上和他的模特朋友一起入场，照理一张邀请函只进一个人，多一个人地方挤点还好说，松本润的料理可是限量供应。当天两人均是西装革履，刚从樱井家的酒会离场，樱井立志要吃遍全日本所有的美食，松本这家扬名海外的料理店自然也在他的计划之列，听说相叶居然和对方是私交好友，一向正直的青年企业家对食物起了歪心思，求着相叶给自己开道后门。

松本在门口迎客，离开场还有几十秒时老远看见一辆玛莎拉蒂风驰电掣杀到门前，跨出来两双裹在西装裤里匀称修长的腿，相叶的他再熟悉不过，松本的目光顺着另一双腿移上去，看见樱井翔那张在报纸上曝光率不亚于时尚杂志上相叶雅纪出现率的脸。

两人共同构造出的大片气场还没维持多久，立即就被相叶飞扑过来时糟糕的表情管理打破：“松润这是我朋友！他仰慕你很久了能不能让他也一起进去啊！”

松本把他从身上推开，心疼地看着他那身印上褶皱的高定西服，随即又转向樱井摆出营业性的微笑，樱井对美食的狂热他早有耳闻：“仰慕我？樱井桑都快把米其林餐厅走遍了吧。”

樱井双手递出名片：“的确，但每家料理店，或者说每个料理人都是独一无二的，我怎么能错过一家近在咫尺的好店呢。”

松本不得不承认作为业余美食家，樱井这番言论算得上非常出彩。他早就习惯了相叶模特一贯的脱线行为，不再计较请柬的事把两人都请进了店里。

当天料理问题的解决方案是相叶的份一口没吃全让给了樱井，后来樱井成了松本店里唯一不用预约随到随吃的常客时大兔子大呼亏大了，最后从松本手里套来了汉堡肉的100种花样做法菜谱才罢休。

初次见面那天樱井是场子里唯一的生人，借着气氛免不了和松本多聊几句，也包括未婚妻的事，一口一个我们家jun，甜蜜的称呼一年来都没变过，反而在他们发生了不正当关系之后更显恩爱。不久前和相叶一起到松本店里开小灶的时候松本留意了两人聊天的内容，樱井三句话都没离开过他们家的jun。

怎么看都是如胶似漆一对璧人，松本插足别人恋情已经受够了良心谴责，无论如何也要在事态变为插足别人婚姻之前做个了断。

“润，没事吧？”樱井的敲门声打断了松本的思绪，那人口中的称呼现在在他听来有些扎耳。

“不小心睡着了。”松本找了个最简便的借口，裹着浴袍走出去。

樱井对他今日的反常疑惑不已，他看着松本从身侧走过去直接躺下，没要晚安吻也没要拥抱，甚至今天做完之后连温存都没有就催着自己去洗澡，跟着躺在松本身侧反思自己哪里做错了。

“你还不走吗？”反倒是躺着的人先开口。

“去哪？”

“你明天要陪她去挑婚纱，不用回家吗？”松本的声音闷闷的。

樱井探过去看他：“吃醋了？其实我……”

“你不用和我解释，我本来就是不应该存在的那个。”

樱井皱起眉头：“你不是。”

那我是什么呢？松本心想，难道我也算你的恋人，你脚踏两条船也不怕翻船淹死。

松本鲜少和樱井闹脾气，他很清楚樱井每顿饭局上都会有数不清的男人女人想往他枕头边上爬，自己在这个位置上睡了一年已经是别人求之不得的殊荣。而松本很明白他拴着樱井靠的只是喂饱他，餐桌上以及床上。

樱井这一桩婚姻始于商业联姻，利益考量大过感情，两人合得来只能算是上天保佑，婚后也用不着剑拔弩张。松本偶尔在和樱井负距离接触的时候会逼他和自己对视，他相信那双璀璨如星辰的眼睛里对他的情意是真的，而那位正牌樱井夫人和他之间的火花只是作秀，松本甚至产生了可以和樱井不伦一辈子的念头。

当樱井真的婚期将近，他又不可遏制地烦躁起来。人总是这样贪心，得了一就想要二，一步步走下去惊醒时早已泥足深陷。

不想把他让给别人，绝不，哪怕是逢场作戏也不行。

 

03:00

樱井没有走，也没有睡。

松本背对着他，更是睡不着。

两人各怀心事，连呼吸频率都在打架。

樱井向来记忆力过人，无论多么繁琐的日程他都能把握得滴水不漏，更不要说是松本生日这样一件大事。

可他并没有收到邀请函，松本今天的种种表现也让他难以开口询问。

他在心里演练了不下百遍，终于找到合适的声音和语调，出口的声音因为长时间不说话有些干涩，和他的预想出现了偏差。

只是想问他生日怎么过，樱井没想到自己能在意到这种程度。

“明天就是你生日了吧。”

松本浑身一僵，他满心以为樱井早就忘了。

“啊不，应该是今天，相叶说他已经收到你的邀请函了…”

吞吞吐吐的表现已经和内心演练过的样子天差地别，樱井暗暗叫苦。

“你去我店里连预约也不用，还要邀请函吗？”松本润翻过身面对他，在樱井啊了一声后开口挑破他们之间尴尬氛围的源头：“翔桑，你先告诉我，你结婚以后，我们算什么关系？”

 

04:00

争吵比樱井预想的要激烈，他们以往的相处模式是一方起了兴致就把另一方叫出来，用喝咖啡看电影之类掩人耳目的名义发出邀约，假模假样去咖啡馆电影院走个过场，最后滚到床上。

不算炮友算情人，也就差在这个过场上。

他和松本相处起来很愉快，他们之间的默契凌驾于同性之间的相互理解之上，不单是能聚在一起喝酒讨论球赛的趣味相投，同时也很懂得维持这段关系的要领。

只有欲望驱使，没有情感作祟，他们深谙这个道理。

刚才一场架吵得完全受情感驱使，最后一点理智全用在选择枕头当武器上，免得两个人明天鼻青脸肿地出现在各自朋友面前。

樱井倚在车旁点起一根烟。

他完全可以在松本砸他第一枕头的时候就甩手走人，偏偏选择了和松本像一对熟年夫夫一般揪着从前鸡毛蒜皮的小事一件件翻旧账，吵了整整一小时之后狼狈地被对方赶出来。

松本质问他的时候眼眶发红，整张脸都是隐忍的颤抖，奶音从紧缩的嗓子里冒出来：“如果只是肉体关系，你为什么总来招惹我？”

尼古丁也没法抑制住樱井想起那个表情时的动容，手一抖烟头掉下去，在名贵的皮鞋上烫出个疤。

他是挺不像话的，把松本带去自家的酒会上，当着未婚妻的面大肆夸赞他的割烹料理从食物到料理人都是美学的极致。

还有更多的细节如果不是松本桩桩件件摆在他面前他都快忘了，舌头挑剔的美食家面无表情地吃下过松本失败的创新料理，末了还夸赞一句真好吃。怕蛇的仓鼠陪着兴冲冲想挑战蛇肉料理的大厨走进蛇堆里挑选，被一条冰冷的爬行动物环上脖子后发出一声惨叫，不得已才交代了自己对这个物种的惧怕。

他还和松本共享过同春天的樱渍小菜，夏天的刨冰，秋天的鳗鱼饭，冬天的年糕小豆汤，在松本生病的时候彻夜不眠守在床边熬得双眼通红。

现实是他们所经历的一切早就超越了受彼此肉体吸引的料理人和食客的关系，营造出相恋的暧昧氛围。

而这一切的罪魁祸首是樱井，最初是他装醉在关店后闯进松本的私人属地里，从背后向专注料理的职人发起攻势，一阵惊慌无措中处女座强迫症式的流理台上瓶瓶罐罐翻倒一片。

有了第一次之后就是顺理成章，樱井知道如何对松本步步紧逼可以让他难以招架，陷入这段背德的关系中，肆无忌惮地制造着只对松本有效的甜美毒药。

其实他根本不愿意伤害松本，早些收手才是正道。

可他扪心自问，并非无愧。

 

05:00

夏季的东京天亮得很早，四点多的时候已经蒙蒙亮。松本在床上坐到太阳当头，透过厚重的窗帘照到满房的狼藉上才动了动。

他没听到任何车子开走的声音，抓起手机给多半还在停车场里的樱井发了条消息。

手指在屏幕上飞快地跳跃着为自己刚才的情绪化辩解，删删改改最后跟着发送键一起传达给樱井的只有“抱歉”二字。

他想他找不到什么借口，他就是爱上樱井翔了。

松本抱着手机像个鼓起勇气给暗恋对象表白的JK一样等着回信，既读的灰框跳出来后他听到楼下引擎发动的声音。

现在他想倒回五分钟前，然后把line从手机上卸载掉。

 

06:00

松本慢吞吞地收拾好了房间，情绪也跟着房间一起慢慢恢复原状。他环顾卧室，一切完好如初，也许昨晚只是他的一场噩梦，樱井还会按时出现在他的生日聚会上。

他需要做的是按计划完成所有料理，再给所有人带来一场终生难忘的盛宴。

晚宴原料早就和熟识的商贩预定好，六点各个市场的送货都进行到中途，松本手机上也开始陆续收到特供食材的图片。

这一次他给自己的生日准备了法餐。

餐前是杜本内香草酒配火腿和蟹肉两道卡纳佩。随后第一道菜，是鲜香草忌廉蔬菜汤，松本选了红白两种葡萄酒来佐餐，虽然他对料理和酒的搭配有自己的坚持，但生日宴会这种场合还是气氛最重要。副菜是玫瑰三文鱼伴鱼子酱和圣雅克扇贝，和先前的蔬菜汤完成衔接调动起食客的味觉后就要进入重头戏，芝士焗龙虾拼香草羊扒。第四步是法餐的灵魂，奶酪，卡芒贝尔奶酪源自诺曼底地区，松本决定要用最简单的烘烤手法来制作这个经典食材，最后用苹果塔给晚餐划一个完美的句号，晚宴主体至此大功告成。

餐后敬业的料理职人也并不打算放过来宾的舌头，威士忌和波特酒会在今天上午10点准时送到店里，给余兴节目锦上添花，再加上松本已经提前准备好的焦糖奶冻，他有信心让所有人都胖个10斤再回去。

松本思索着这一餐的流程，熟捻地倒了两杯牛奶放在桌上，往其中一杯里加蜂蜜时才察觉到不对，摇着头把蜂蜜放回原位，走过餐桌时却不小心碰翻了杯子。

一声脆响后瓷杯碎片躺在满地牛奶上，松本蹲下去收拾，眼眶又湿润起来。

这杯牛奶本来应该被另一个人捧在嘴边，做四大报纸的佐餐饮料。

It’s no use crying over spilt milk.

覆水难收。

松本吸着鼻子站起来，把垃圾丢进垃圾桶里，

樱井依然没有回复他的道歉，他想这顿晚宴也许早已被昨晚他莫名其妙的脾气搞砸了。

松本吸着鼻子站起来，把手里的东西丢进垃圾桶里，房间里还有散不开的牛奶味，他把窗户打开透风，清晨的凉风却不起什么作用，只会让他不合时宜地想起樱井早起刷牙后落在他唇畔的早安吻，相似的清爽味道。

松本抓起包，逃也似的离开了家。

 

07:00

松本开车漫无目的地绕着圈，除了中途停下来加油，他的思绪始终保持着和柏油路一样平坦的直线。

什么也不去想，他生怕一想起别的什么车头就会义无反顾地撞上某棵树。

这时间他本该在家里赖床，从生物钟来说松本还没彻底清醒，可他已经在开车了，两旁的车窗都大开着，风呼呼地往车里灌，吹得人头疼。

他想找个地方停下，必须是个没有樱井翔的地方。这样一排除店里就去不成了，那里不但是樱井翔常驻的地方，他们还在流理台上做过不下五次。

松本想不到有什么地方他可以去，樱井占据了他的大脑，咖啡馆里有他，电影院里有他，大街上有他，这辆车里都有他，所以松本才把车窗打开，试图让大风刮走副驾驶上虚幻的影像。

口袋里的手机震了一下，松本一脚刹车踩下去，急不可耐地打开屏幕，他希望是樱井回了消息。

相叶雅纪更新了ins，短视频里兢兢业业的模特已经开工，元气满满地对着镜头颜艺四连，底下还附带了影棚的定位。

现在只能指望这个脱线的模特也能帮他把大脑调到没心没肺的频率上，松本思来想去没有比探相叶的班更好的去处，打开导航驶向那个也许没有樱井的地方。

 

08:00  
摄影棚里闪光灯伴着快门声织成一曲金色大厅中的华美交响，摄影师无疑是把控一切的指挥，在地上变换着各种七弯八扭的姿势把相叶和他怀里的萨摩收进镜头里。  
他那位自称高级料理过敏的导演男友盘腿窝在沙发上，对在摄影棚里当个透明人的技巧轻车熟路，只顾低头和手上的一方电子屏较劲，又在相叶偶尔转向他时受到召唤似的抬头，交换一个滚烫的眼神。  
相叶见到松本的身影惊讶地张开菱形嘴，相机准确无误地把这个崩坏的表情留存作相片，不满地啧了一声。  
二宫也注意到他的分心，顺着相叶的眼神看过去，放下游戏机一把抱住了松本：“松润好久不见！你什么时候再来我们家吃饭？”  
“是去你们家做饭吧…”松本被他抱着艰难地挪到沙发旁免得在门口堵路：“相叶是不是又毁我菜谱？”  
二宫松开手，为自家的大兔子辩解：“也不能说是毁…就是火稍微大了那么点。”  
“那就是毁了。”松本毫不留情地怼回去。

相叶那边还在咔嚓咔嚓，分心留意二宫和松本这边就踩到萨摩尾巴上，棚里嗷呜一声惨叫，助理立马跑过去心疼地安抚自己纠结半天才贡献出来的大型犬。

二宫望向连连道歉的相叶，拍拍松本的肩走出去：“等我一下，马上回来。”

松本还没应声，他就急匆匆跑出去，被撂下的大厨坐到沙发上朝相叶挥挥手，被摄影师恶狠狠地飞了一记眼刀后立即正坐，脸上密密麻麻写着我很乖我不打扰你们了别把我赶出去。

拍摄因为萨摩的不安被迫告一段落，相叶三步并作两步朝松本扑过来，这次被早有准备的松本躲了过去，一下扑到刚进门的二宫身上。

“重……”二宫两手提着甜甜圈，只能颇为暴力地把相叶踹开，松本看着他径直走进场内给staff分发着小甜点，嘴上不停地为相叶刚才的失误打圆场。

原本也不是什么大错，相叶又是出了名的好脾气，大家早就接纳了他不时的智商出走，再加上二宫及时替他补救，相叶在水深火热的时尚圈内也算步步攀高。

松本目光跟着二宫到处晃：“我看你把经纪人辞了算了。”

“其实我也想的。”

一旁突然被cue的经纪人差点跳起来。

“相叶君我我我我我我^%#-8=”

“嘛嘛开玩笑的。”相叶从二宫手里接过多下来的甜甜圈，塞进经纪人嘴里堵住他的嘴，又转身对松本吐吐舌头：“当经纪人可累了，我才不舍得让小和干。”

遭受失业威胁的经纪人唔唔抗议，心道还以为合作这么多年你跟我有感情了，结果还是心疼你那个猫背男朋友。

松本接过二宫递来的甜甜圈，咬了一口就嫌弃地放回盒子里：“糖霜都没撒匀…”

“108円你不能要求太高。”相叶抱过萨摩没洗手，凑近在二宫叼着的甜甜圈上直接啃了一口，毫无顾忌的亲密行为引来周围一阵咂舌起哄，沉迷游戏的柴犬当即红了耳尖，恨不得把脸塞进屏幕里，含含糊糊抱怨一句：“真是的…”

松本接过摄影助手递过来的免洗洗手液往相叶手上挤了一坨：“宪法应该禁止你们俩工作场合黏在一起，杀伤力太大。”

“是是是，下次如果哪里打仗了，我们俩就奔赴前线散播甜味剂，然后世界就和平了。”二宫腾出一只手举着甜甜圈和相叶一人一口分食，火车冲出大气层呜呜呜地驶向太空。周遭的围观人群在短短十几秒内进化出抗体，对他们的狗粮视若无睹，专注地奔波于自己的工作岗位上。  
他们是人尽皆知的童话爱情故事，竹马竹马的细水长流。而他和樱井只能算一段拿来做道德观反面教材的典型案例，是大海中漂泊的孤舟，一个浪头就能掀翻。

松本看着他们你来我往地打闹，嘴角的笑容逐渐沉下去。

二宫发现他今天格外沉默，一巴掌糊在相叶脑袋上阻止他再靠近：“松润，你怎么了？”

松本摇摇头，他和樱井的事还是个天知地知你知我知的秘密：“没事，昨晚没睡好。”

“那你要不要去我休息室里睡会儿，今天你生日，下午准备晚宴要有得忙了吧。”相叶指指他专属的房间，关切地看着松本。

“不用了，10点左右我就要走，原料差不多中午会送到。”松本强打起精神，冲两人挑眉：“如果你们俩今年还合送我一份礼物，我就在nino的汉堡肉里加海胆蒸鲍鱼内馅。”

二宫掐着小尖嗓叫起来：“你这是谋杀，雅纪快报警不然我活不过今晚了！”

相叶安抚着被海胆和鲍鱼惊到的小柴犬，大丈夫大丈夫地赌咒发誓松本人帅心善绝对做不出这种谋不到财还害命的事。

“礼物早就给你准备好了，我们挑了好久呢！还有小翔啊他也是，老早就来找我问你喜欢什么，说一直被你嫌弃品味怕送的你不喜欢。你知道吗他还跟我说要不然直接给你打钱算了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你又不是小和要是收了这么没心意的礼物肯定唔……唔唔！！”

松本翘起的嘴角在相叶没完没了的樱井翔话题里再次绷紧，二宫敏锐地读到了空气里的凝重，拿起抱枕把相叶整张脸都堵起来：“说他就说他带我出场给出场费了吗！松润走我们出去聊天，不和傻子玩。”

松本就这么被二宫扯出棚外，嗷嗷叫着要跟上来的相叶被二宫一个眼神赶回去。

离开了人多嘴杂的摄影棚，两人肩并肩靠在一堵白墙上，二宫紧盯着他：“说吧，出什么事了？你和樱井。”

松本暗叹二宫大师功力深厚，什么都瞒不过他的眼睛，一五一十地把事情全都交代了，积攒了一年的压力随着秘密不再是秘密也一同消散，倾诉完毕后浑身畅快。

“我就说，你们俩肯定有猫腻。”二宫踢走脚边一颗石子。

“你什么时候看出来的？”

“相叶开火锅派对那次，你们两个在长桌上坐斜对角，筷子碰一下都触电一样缩回去，之后大家说你们俩的位置不好夹菜，让你们换到中间来坐一起，后半场樱井就不停地喝饮料，你找借口直往厨房跑。”二宫说得有板有眼，松本慢慢回忆起他口中的场景，那就是他们第一次发生关系后不久的事，没想到他们极力的掩饰在二宫监督眼里只是一部演技拙劣的狗血电影而已。

“你放心，也只有我知道，毕竟我比较…”二宫顿了顿，找了个揶揄自己的词：“我比较八卦。”

“我很糟糕吧。”松本把滚落到脚边的石子又踢回去：“喜欢一个有未婚妻的人。”

“喜欢他的人多了去了。”二宫也和那块石子较劲：“何况不是他主动靠近你的吗，要说糟糕也是他更糟糕。”

松本用沉默接下二宫为自己开脱的话，硬要说谁更糟糕其实他们半斤八两，一段不正当的关系里没有人是无辜的。

“如果换作是你，你发现相叶出轨了，你是怪他还是怪他的劈腿对象？”

二宫对着阳光眯起眼睛：“我会怪我自己。”

“…哈？”

“如果我没有足够的魅力吸引他了，他喜欢上别人也无可厚非吧。”

二宫瞟了一眼松本，满脸的迷茫，显然是没明白他的话。

“我不是在为出轨这个行为开脱。”二宫的手不自觉地比划起来，费力地解释着他的哲学：“我是说，两个人在一起，最纯粹的出发点就是互相吸引，如果某一天他们不再互相吸引了，就算勉强还在一起也失去了在一起的意义。被吸引这件事又很玄学，你不能保证自己不会同时被很多人吸引，所以就会有劈腿这个词被发明出来。”

一只麻雀嘭地撞上身侧干净透亮的玻璃，两人都被吓了一跳，二宫眼疾手快接住撞晕的小鸟，放在手心让它躺在人肉制软垫上。

“人这一辈子要受的束缚已经很多了，就别再在感情上作茧自缚了吧，白头偕老的人也不过是恰好碰见那个能吸引自己一辈子的家伙，而绝大部分的人都没这个运气，所以出轨也并非不能理解。至于你就更不用有什么压力了，单身的时候受一个青年才俊吸引，难道是件不可理喻的事吗？”

“是受一个有未婚妻的青年才俊……”

“你看，你还是跳不出这个框。”二宫掌心里的小鸟慢慢转醒过来，在他手上叽叽喳喳跳动着也不飞走，松本看着一人一鸟和谐相处的画面，觉得二宫前世可能真是什么隐居山林的得道高人。

“我们不是在讨论应不应该，我只是在说喜欢这件事本身没有错而已。你喜欢一个人，只和你自己有关。”

二宫向天空一抛，那只傻里傻气撞上玻璃的麻雀拍拍翅膀逐渐变为空中的小黑点：“你应该从来没告诉过他你喜欢他吧？”

松本脸上青一阵白一阵：“我怎么可能告诉他……万一他不喜欢我呢……”

“搞不好那家伙也这么想。”二宫小声嘟囔着。

“你说什么？”

“没什么，我就是觉得你们俩可能有什么误会。”

论误会松本不敢肯定有没有，毕竟他和樱井的深入交流仅限于肉体。

相叶耐不住寂寞地从棚里冲出来，一手一个搭上两人的肩，皱着脸抱怨两个人明明都是来探他的班的怎么反而扔下他自己聊了半天。

二宫看看表，发现他的休息时间只剩下不到三分钟，连踢带打把相叶赶回去，松本看着那个一步三回头的大兔子，好像这个世界上随着季风洋流四处飘荡的尘埃都和他无关。

“诶，那你刚才的意思就是相叶如果出轨了你也会原谅他？”

“不可能。”二宫斩钉截铁：“我说我理解，没说原谅。他要是真的干了过分的事情，你第二天就能在电视上看到我们俩首次同屏出现，我脸上打着马赛克被押进警车，他是垃圾袋里的尸块。”

松本听到火车发动的声音，抓稳了扶手免得摔跤。

 

09:00

两人回到棚内，那只萨摩委屈坏了只能再延迟拍摄。二宫放在桌上的手机亮着，相叶抓起来在他面前晃：“小和看我发给你的图，小翔刚才发line说让我帮他一起挑西服来着。”

二宫嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着，拉着他远离松本：“别再提西服，婚礼，钻戒以及所有能联想到这方面的词懂吗？”

相叶不解：“为什么不行……这不是喜事吗？”

“我说不行就是不行！”二宫冲他龇牙。

松本端着水杯刻意回避，努力从这个话题里置身事外，唯恐避之不及又被旁人无意的几句话凌迟处死。

他又无端鼻酸起来，在自己生日当天几次三番想哭真不是什么值得庆贺的事，有生以来松本还没过过这么委屈的生日。

“nino你看这个超适合松润的！”相叶挥舞着手机，上面是樱井发给他的新消息，在一套套定下他自己，相叶和二宫的西服后，他又发来几张图说是要给松本润挑。

人对自己的名字总是特别敏感，松润抬头望过去，恰好听到相叶的下一句话。

“不行啦和松润一起做伴郎风头不都要被他出尽了！”

二宫阻拦不及，慌张地看向松本，视线碰撞后更为柔软的一方眼底落下无数碎片。

松本苦笑着，二宫收到他的脑电波，他说哎呀哎呀，二宫大师失算了。我们之间没有什么误会，他就是那样一个温柔的人，对我好是他的绅士，我不应该误解成爱情，喜欢他这件事上我错了，彻头彻尾地错了。

松本感到一阵恶心，他第一次知道难受得想吐原来是这样的感觉，他踉踉跄跄站起来，一巴掌拍在相叶肩上，用尽力气撑住自己：“相叶，借你休息室睡一会儿。”

相叶愣愣地点头，松本就转过身往那个僻静的角落走。走着走着笑起来，他看到很多张樱井的脸重合在一起，不同的表情上有同样的口型，一声声叫他的名字。jun，jun，jun，春夏秋冬在他脸上轮转，松本一拳砸在那些虚晃的影子上，想象出来的樱井被他打得变了形，还是不够解气。

骗子，松本咬牙切齿地想。你这样含情脉脉的，到底叫的是润呢，还是纯？

 

10:00

相叶的毛毯是高级品，松本裹在身上的时候猜想这条毯子肯定没少受二宫的骂。

他们认识太久了，即使不是情侣关系三人间也有足够深的了解。

走得近了松本自然就是他们撒狗粮的最大受害者，他见过二宫在酒席上变戏法似地把相叶杯子里的清酒换成白水，见过相叶在机场里飞奔到恋人身前索吻，甚至连他们在自己家的party上擦枪走火也撞见过，场面太过色情，松本觉得他们当时根本没有考虑这间房子没有性生活的主人的感受，差点用手里锋利的包丁把他们捅个对穿，让他们同年同月同日死也算成全二位的情深似海了。

受害者不止他一个，同席时相叶和二宫的种种暴行就成了所有人最大的共同话题。觥筹交错间全是他们的甜蜜证明，全世界都看得到两人藏不住的爱意，即使七老八十之后故事的主角对情节有所遗漏，旁人也会从各自的记忆碎片里拾起一些细枝末节，重现他们的白首佳话。

反观松本这段畸形的关系，所有的记忆只有他和樱井共享，像一支没有观众的双人舞，彼此都踏着既定的节拍进退旋转，一曲结束之后落下帷幕。相同的记忆印作两份，只要有一个人销毁，另一份就成了孤本，再无旁人能证明那场舞有多么精彩绝伦，跳舞的人如何暧昧交缠，连舞蹈的存在都可以被干干净净地抹煞。

松本甚至怀疑自己的记忆出了差错，他向来是在独舞，舞伴只是他孤独太过的幻想。

这想法让他在东京最炎热的八九月份，裹着毯子躺在暖气开足的房间里依然浑身发冷，他抓起那条手机打开那个停留在自己发出的既读消息的对话框，又很没出息地发出了第二条信息。

【晚宴你来吗？】

这一次樱井没有再既读无视他，好像是看到了这简短的五个字里的求救信号。

松本宛若一个溺水的人终于看见远处的浮木，急切地点开新消息。

【赶得及就来。】

在日本人的暧昧文化里，这已经算是50%的拒绝了。

松本瘫在沙发上想，他总算不用再对自己的记忆疑神疑鬼，这一年只是他的自欺欺人，别的什么也没有。再过不久有一个jun会冠上樱井的姓氏，而另一个jun会作为见证人祝福他们，在高朋满座的礼堂中正式成为无可辩白的第三者。

 

11:00

松本一夜未眠，在休息室里躺下就不小心睡过了头。

他做了一场自己创造的梦，梦里他在樱井的婚礼上。

夏日的典礼总是少不了烟花，礼炮从地上轰鸣而起，呼啸着在夜空中炸出各式花样。最后的压轴很是精彩，松本在硫磺味中抬头看着星芒点缀出sho&jun的字样，他很清楚这一次是纯而不是润，格外平静地看着满目的浪漫烟火，那是他独舞的闭幕式，樱井却好死不死地回头看了他一眼。松本已经很努力地把自己藏在来宾的最深处，樱井依然准确无误地捕捉到他的眼神，穿过万千人和他相视，只一眼就从梦中惊醒。  
好在是个梦，松本抹去一头冷汗。

酒窖老板一个电话打过来，说酒已经送到了门口没人签收。迟到的是自己，松本只好压着起床气连连道歉，驱车往店里赶。

送货的小哥原本被太阳暴晒出满肚子的火气，见到松本从车上下来，青黑的眼圈加上睡乱的头发满脸写着疲劳过度，嘴里的抱怨就都落进肚子里，帮着他把几箱酒搬进店里挠挠头留下一句注意休息。

临近中午松本的手机就忙碌起来，有联系配送的有不能到场发来祝福的，还有以生田为首的好友们在电波另一端汇报自己的行程，让他快点把店里多余的桌椅撤走好留出空间来布置。

松本开始还顾得上看是谁的电话再接，后来经不起晒的生鲜陆续送到，他照顾水池里乱蹦的虾蟹都来不及，电话铃响了就按下等对面自报家门。

法棍切成1cm厚薄均匀的小片，煮熟的帝王蟹趁热剥离蟹腿里的肉，肉质粗糙的蟹身被毫不留情地丢进可燃垃圾桶，生田推门进来正好撞见他这个奢侈的举动，探头探脑地往垃圾桶里看：“你这里面是垃圾还是海鲜拼盘……”

“你想吃可以捞出来啃，反正都是干净的。”松本报以一个和善的笑容，手上备料动作不停。经过各种原料放进尺寸合适的盘子里，包上一层平整的保鲜膜送进冷藏柜，即使是自己的生日宴松本也坚持做割烹料理。生田到得早，一个人布置显然是人手不够的，于是坐在客席上看松本忙而不乱地在流理台上大显神通：“有没有人说过你做菜的时候特别贤惠。”

松本一刀插进扇贝的缝隙间：“一般他们都说我帅。”

生田对他精准的刀法心有戚戚，噤声安静地欣赏松本游刃有余地辗转在各色工具和食材之间。

如同鹿归于林，鲸潜于海，鹰翔于空，松本站在那片四方天地的时候，逐渐透出这样厚重深沉的归属感。

 

12:00

对于料理的专注挤压了时间的长度，精细的解体和切割作业已经在安静的时候完成，客人陆陆续续进店，松本正伴着小栗和生田哼唱的不知名小调捣苹果泥，提前结束工作的模特就从他身后冒出来。

“这是什么？牛肉还是羊肉？”相叶像个第一次进海洋馆的孩子，伸着一根手指就要往那块正在接受黑胡椒洗礼的羊肉上戳，松本拿着手里的龙虾发动保卫战，相叶哇哇大叫着抽出叉子和两只红螯战斗

“你别动它！肉戳坏了就给你吃！”

“我吃就我吃，你做多少我全部吃完！”

不算宽敞的店面里四处上演着类似的闹剧，村上坚持要把一套五颜六色的生日快乐气球贴上墙，锦户一本正经地警告他如果不想被MJ罚做徒手爆气球的惩罚游戏最好还是快收起来。歌広場翻阅着菜单一声比一声高地啊着，最后拉出穿透整条街区的长音大喊松本桑————————————我好崇拜你啊—————————

松本看向他的迷弟，手底下加了两块苹果继续捣：“怎么啦——”

“松润你有电话！”生田运足了气双手拢作喇叭大喊，在满场山歌对唱里提醒松本别错过重要信息。

松本看了看离自己还有数米远的手机：“帮我接一下，我戴了蓝牙耳机！”

生田按下通话键比过去一个ok的手势，松本抽出锅里的温度计端着恰好热到80度的水打算给在场交流全靠吼的各位泡壶红茶润润嗓子，耳机里就传来一声低沉的喂。

“翔桑……？”松本险些打翻了锅，强忍着手背被几颗溅出的水珠烫伤的疼痛，稳稳当当地放下热水走到一个相对安静的角落里：“有事吗？”

松本只是听到他的声音就忍不住放软语调，他从没想过自己可以对一个人如此放低姿态，这一天的凌晨他们还吵得不可开交，过了没几个小时他就主动道歉，被对方无视之后他接到了樱井主动打来的电话，当即就决定不计前嫌。

“我在福岛有个临时会议，可能一时半会儿回不来，但是我今晚……”

松本摘下耳机扔出去，脆弱的器械摔在柜门上，碎成一堆无法再接受信号的电子垃圾。

他噔噔噔走上二楼仓库，把自己埋进杂物堆里。

他觉得这很不公平，樱井总是那么随心所欲又胜券在握。他想做什么就做了，和松本提一句，松本就会哦哦应声，从来不评判他的决断.多少他心里对樱井还有些仰慕的成分在，在他面前从来把握不住主动权，甚至有些卑微，在最拿手的料理上都会提心吊胆等他一句好吃才能定心。他想还好他们没有在恋爱，这不是正常的恋人关系，好像他要倚仗樱井翔才能活下去似的。

实际上在樱井没出现的那三十来年里他也活得很好，至少比现在好得多，没人能这样轻易把控他的情绪，松本润主宰松本润，松本润在料理界睥睨众生。

可他又觉得这不公平是他自找的，他爱的就是樱井翔的随心所欲和胜券在握，樱井从相叶车上下来把名片交给松本的时候，目光越过他的肩膀看向那块拒绝过米其林授星的招牌，姿态像极了草原上只对最难缠的猎物出手的雄狮。松本接过名片时没敢回看那一眼就定下了胜负，之后便是意料之中的节节败退，他先是为樱井打破了预约的规矩，又为他打破了厨师做什么客人吃什么的规矩，他的条条框框并不多，被樱井撕得一条不剩却甘之如饴。

他想起相叶给他看樱井16岁时候的照片，阳光下少年的金发和耳钉熠熠生辉，斜着眼颇不耐烦地看着镜头，一脸拽得二五八万的样子。

松本想到那张脸又笑起来，笑了才发现眼泪鼻涕早就糊了满脸，脸上表情一变就滴落到地板上。他懒得去找纸巾擦，一时半会儿他也停不下来。

相叶拿来照片的时候说你看啊，这家伙现在可是大变样了，松本点点头，又摇头，要论外貌的话是大变样了，其余他看不出分别。

松本润眼里30代的樱井翔，虽然裹在一身板正的西装里，骨子里还是照片上的样子。十几年时光磨不平他的反骨，只不过现在懂得收敛锋芒。这是基因里带出来的东西，樱井翔是狮子，他说破天也就是头豹子，胜在体型轻速度快，为了避免被抢食还要爬上树去享用猎物。在食草动物面前逞逞威风还可以，跟食肉动物打起来几只鬣狗他都招架不住，碰上狮王更是只剩喵喵叫的份了。

松本问自己，怎么办呢。樱井马上要结婚了，还有意邀请他做伴郎，他是一千一万个不愿意把樱井翔拱手让人的，可他根本无能为力，连向樱井提起这个话题的勇气也没有。

他一遍遍地问，我到底怎么办呢。

回应他的只有被眼泪砸起来的尘土。

无解，他对上樱井翔毫无胜算。

 

13:00

突然消失的大厨没有引起多大的波澜，松本总有让人意想不到的妙点子。有一年他也是突然消失在自己的生日宴会上，把来宾晾了三个小时之后推着和门框齐高的蛋糕进来，叉着腰说要不是门只有这么高他还有发挥空间。

生田饿得前胸贴后背，是是是对对对松本大厨世界第一厉害地把他迎进来，举起刀叉毫不留情地分尸了他的杰作。

所以他又一次消失众人都见怪不怪，二宫看着角落里蓝牙耳机的残骸，拍了拍离手机本体最近的生田：“刚才的电话是谁打来的？”

生田把蜡烛插上烛台，颇为担忧地看着案板上早已氧化发黑的牛油果，稍作回忆：“樱井翔啊。”

 

14:00

二宫一个人绕着餐厅画圆把八百米半径内的地方都跑遍了，在众人一致的没看见松本出门的口供下不擅长运动的二宫侦探呼呼喘着粗气在杂物室里找到双目红肿的松本大厨。还没来得及开口就被对方拉进不透光的小房间里，松本额头抵上他的肩：“nino，我有点累，我想回家。”

“你是要回家，还是去找他？”二宫很用力地抱了他一下，然后抓着松本的肩膀把他掰直。

松本耷拉着脑袋，把脸藏在掌心里：“我不敢，我在他面前感觉倒退十几年，什么都做不好，什么都不敢做。”

“爱一个人就是这样，觉得他是太阳，自己是蹭了光的月亮，本身不会发光也就算了，还坑坑洼洼的。”二宫用纸箱充当凳子按着他坐下：“可你说奇不奇怪，我这么觉得，相叶也这么觉得，我们到底是两个太阳还是两个月亮？”

松本的脑子一片混沌，却突然间能理解二宫的哲学了：“你们……可以是太阳也可以是月亮……”

二宫笑起来：“对，他需要我的时候，我就发光，我需要他的时候，我就蹭他的热。”二宫看着他：“你说是樱井先主动的，难道从一开始你就是靠眼泪吸引他的吗？”

松本怔怔的：“我不觉得他有什么需要我的地方……”

“是吗？他认识你之前，一天三顿外食，盐分高得整个人浮肿。他是有钱，可他没时间在吃饭上浪费好几个小时顿顿米其林。”二宫句句戳在他的痛点上：“你们两个之间的事，没有第三个人清楚，所以没人能告诉你怎么办，只有你知道。”

二宫溜出杂物间，从冰箱里取了冰块包在毛巾里充当简易冰袋给松本消肿。

松本安静下来，按着眼睛上柔软冰凉的物体说：“nino，你能帮我看看水池里的龙虾还有气吗？”二宫说好，松本在他转动门把手的时候突然又改了主意：“算了，还是先看看柜子里的荞麦面赏味期限到什么时候吧。”

 

15:00

冰袋用来急救还是颇为有效，松本低着头走下楼，又手起刀落切了几个洋葱，把周围人都辣得泪眼迷蒙，自己蒙混过关。

那只龙虾没熬过相叶的荼毒，除了尾巴还能颤动几下几乎和死了没两样，生田对它进行了临终关怀，还想进一步超度它。眼看松本又要给他的桶装海鲜拼盘加料的时候咽了口口水：“那个……你就把它放进开水里煮一下，然后给我一碟酱油，我就绝对不让它再碍你的眼了。”

松本眨眨眼，少见地在料理上妥协。

他说行吧，然后被七八个欢呼声吓了一跳。

水架上锅，松本左手荞麦面右手白面晃了晃，很是胸有成竹。那个被他摔碎的耳机留下的最后一条遗言是樱井说今晚他会东京后会直接来他店里，晚宴是赶不上了，松本现在也不打算给他单独做一套复杂高深的怀石，经典才是永恒的，一碗纯手工的荞麦面是他给樱井准备的王牌。

樱井常常发一条X分钟后到的短信给他，然后非常精准地踩着点进门，坐下之后说帮我下碗面吧。松本常常不满他这样挥霍自己的手艺，一碗荞麦面显不出技艺，而且光是下面这一点，他没信心和小巷子里荞麦面馆下了几十年面的老师傅比。

“你这人真不会点菜。”他砰的一声把瓷碟里冒着热气的荞麦面扔到樱井面前，对方立即就会拿起筷子风卷残云地解决这顿饭，然后一副餍足的表情冲他扬扬眉，说：“饿着肚子的时候还要我等上两三个小时的话，你下次还是在店里准备个会挂葡萄糖的护士吧。”

他吃完就走，松本润经常愤愤地故意把碗筷叮咣四五砸进水池里，恨不得把樱井翔的脑子也放到龙头下面冲一冲。

只为了果腹才来，当他是食其家还是吉野家。

吃一份荞麦面用不了多少时间，樱井用餐完毕钻进车里，在他的日程表上打勾的时候还会好心情地朝松本挥挥手，尽管对方不会回应。

松本润想到他那本宝贝手账本的时候，手底下和面的动作又重了几分。起床吃饭上班开会洗澡睡觉，他料想上面也不会再有别的内容了，那个人一点余地也不给自己留，而松本现在想做的很简单。就是在吃饭这一项上，哪怕是一碗荞麦面也要让樱井咽不下去别人做的。

他可以和别人和和美美一辈子，但是松本润的气性刚才被二宫和也点醒了，他要让樱井翔知道这个世界上有些东西，只有他松本润才能给。胃也好别的也好，他总要让樱井翔的某一部分永远惦记他，这样也不算全盘拱手让人了。

 

16:00

预定的法餐料理中出现一团等待压制的荞麦面格外不和谐，相叶指着松本手里的棕色面团晃晃二宫的肩：“小和你看，今晚你不用饿肚子了。”

二宫眼皮都不抬，控制屏幕里的小人轻巧躲过大魔王的攻击：“那个没我的份，我是神仙，我喝水就能饱。”

距离开席还有1小时，午饭都没怎么吃留着肚子的客人们已经开始唱咕噜咕噜交响曲，小栗就差要把桌子吃了，生田趴在桌子上有气无力，山下看起来还算平静，如果忽略他每分钟一次往流理台上看的眼神的话

锦户最后还是没拦住村上把那一套生日气球贴上墙，绝望地看着色调统一的环境里突然多出一块不和谐的幼儿园成分，龟梨搬了梯子踩上去，公认和松本审美出自同宗的人用实际行动表达了反对，他把摘下来的气球交给村上，两眼弯弯问他：“活着不好吗？”

村上突然觉得两双桃花眼重叠在了一起，龟梨现在是松本附体，脊背一凉嘿嘿笑着伸出双手去接，他手里原本捏着的那个气球都快被吹爆了，一松手立即呜呜放着气满屋乱飞。

松本端着半开的水打算再用热水和一团面，可以和先前冷水和的那团形成口感上的反差，刚端起锅就看见一个粉色的球状物全速向自己冲来，喂一声还没出口就被气球糊了脸，条件反射地往后退了几步，后腰磕在柜角上，手一抖大半锅热水就全部浇在身上。

 

17:00  
突然的变故让所有人都从派对的胡闹状态里清醒过来，二宫一个箭步冲到松本身边兜头一盆冷水先浇下去，松本的医生朋友从人堆里挤出来，利落地用剪刀把衣服划开从松本身上扒下来，生田飞奔到附近的便利店买了条大浴巾，浸透冰水把松本裹住。

“水没烧开……”松本龇牙咧嘴地把手从浴巾里抽出来，看着混乱场面中碰倒一地的碗碟知道这场晚宴多半是毁了。

山下带着帮不上忙的一群人请离店外聚集的媒体，松本低头闪避着因为途生变故突然密集起来的闪光灯，借了龟梨的外套披上。

“想拍就让他们拍吧，他们也就对别人出洋相最感兴趣。”松本不理会外界的吵嚷，掀开浴巾察看烫得最严重的大腿部分，他想还好樱井翔是个爱吃荞麦面的日本人，如果他喜欢的是西班牙那种需要趁着油还滚开着吃的料理，自己现在就不只是轻度烫伤这么简单了。

“你打电话给樱井，叫他快点过来。”二宫发动车子想去最近的药局买点烫伤药膏，相叶坐在后座上看着二宫绞在一起的眉头，虽然不明就里还是立即照做了。电话响了两声被切断，随即就收到樱井表示会议中的快捷短信。

“小翔说他在开会诶……”相叶感受到车厢内暴涨的怒气，尾音弱得听不见。

二宫一巴掌打在方向盘上，回头朝着相叶吼：“那你就告诉他，要么马上来见松润，要么永远都别来见松润！

二宫没来由的生气，他不是气樱井不是气松本更不是气村上，唯一确凿能够责怪的好像只有那只不长眼睛偏偏要往松本脸上飞的气球。

他看到的太多了，看到樱井在松本眼底那片湖水中搅起的巨浪，一度死寂下来，又重新漾起生机，不能被他今天的一盆冷水再次浇灭。

世上人力不能抗争的事情十中有九，就像那只气球。二宫向来对这些事是看开的，他不会试图阻挡一堵要倒向自己的墙。

他原本想让松本料理中找回自我，结果这招也被瞎了眼的命运打上了叉。

相叶不明白他在气什么，又怕他这样气冲冲地开车会出事故，犹豫着伸手摸了摸二宫的后脑。

“你说，他们俩是不是应该在一起？”二宫发问。

相叶一愣，随即想到自己刚才拨出去的电话，就明白二宫所指的他们是谁，他不清楚其中经纬，于是直白地说出他对在一起这件事的定义：“互相喜欢的人当然要在一起了。”

二宫在药局门口刹车，相叶一溜烟蹿下去买药。

无疑松本是喜欢樱井的。

那换一换呢？

二宫实在怕樱井再伤到松本，向来情爱伤人最深，爱的人总能轻易击中自己的死穴。

相叶举着药跑回来：“小和小和，他刚才给我回了电话，我刚说完他就挂了，估计是在赶回来的路上了。”

二宫会心一笑，他想自己要为松本操心的日子估计快到头了，长长地哦了一声。

那可是松本润，有谁能拒绝松本润呢？

 

18:00

众人七手八脚把松本护送回家，即使他一再用各种高难度动作证明自己真的只是轻微烫伤，还是受到了危重病人级别的特护。

松本双手双腿缠满纱布，环顾着满脸凝重站在他床边的好友：“接下来我是不是该交代临终遗言，然后你们就要开始哭了？”

歌広場吸吸鼻子，他早就哭过了。

没人说话，松本跳下床用手背在生田肚子上打了一下：“你们都不饿吗？”

生田很配合地用肚子回答他：“咕噜。”

二宫打开松本家的冰箱，里面只有些水果，分量显然也喂不饱在场饥肠辘辘等着投食的饿狼们。他看看相叶手机上跳动刷新的line新消息，眼珠一转：“没事，我叫外卖了。”

“你什么时候叫……”相叶话还没说完，就被二宫捂着嘴拖进厨房里帮忙切水果。

二宫抢过他的手机指着上面一连串我上车了，“我问你，你刚才跟樱井翔说什么了，他像报站员一样跟你汇报到哪了。”

相叶眨眨眼：“我就照你的话说……如果他再不来见松润就再也见不到松润了……”

“我是这样说的吗？！你这样说他会以为松润要死了！”二宫一脚踹开他：“走开走开，我不想看到你，你去外面给他打电话说明情况，再让他带点吃的过来。”

 

19:00

没人能拧过松本，最后生田还是慢吞吞地帮他拆着纱布，好让药膏尽可能地在他身上多留一会儿，松本看不下去，一只手拆完就从房间里跑出去，坐在沙发上拆解另一只手上的纱布，然后一剪子把腿上的束缚也剪开。二宫端着切好的水果走出去，门铃这时候催魂一样响起来，松本想着是二宫的外卖到了，挥挥手让两只手耍杂技一样端着三个盘子的二宫先把手腾出来，翘着一条缠成木乃伊的腿蹦跳着去开门。

他看见那个说赶不回来的人真真切切地站在门口，身后跟着一大批他不认识的人。不过很快那些人在松本眼里就透明了，他只能看到樱井眼里称得上是疼痛的神色，蹲在门口看着他露出来一条通红的腿，抬起头来的时候眼眶的颜色和他受伤的皮肤颇为相似。

“疼不疼？”樱井问他。

松本脑子里嗡嗡作响，如鲠在喉，一句话也说不出来。樱井搂住他尚且完好的肩膀带着一蹦一蹦的伤患回到沙发上，重新给他所有的伤口又上一遍药。生田本来想说涂过药了，可这两个人之间的氛围太过诡异，他觉得不该打扰。

跟在樱井身后的人鱼贯进入大门，然后直直走进厨房忙碌起来，二宫满头雾水看着厨房里瞬间升腾起来的油烟才意识到他叫樱井带吃的，樱井就直接带了一批厨师过来，有备无患很是他的风格。

松本在刺啦刺啦的食材翻炒声中回过神，一把抓住了樱井的手腕拉开距离，费力地挤出一个轻松的表情来看着四周的人：“我们只是……”

“你疼吗？”樱井又问了一遍，再次放轻了原本就极其温柔的涂抹动作。

“不太疼了……”松本看见其他人齐刷刷地移开了视线，在晚上七八点钟的室内尴尬地聊着太阳不错一类的话题，知道挽救也没什么用了，于是又坐近了看着樱井低头时离他很近的额头：“这里人很多……”

樱井直接忽略了他的后半句话，盯着他烫红的皮肤小声道：“可是我疼。”

 

20:00

人多力量大在樱井带来的厨师身上很好地体现出来，几十分钟内就做出一桌实在的料理。对于饿了一天的大可怜们来说，现在料理的高级与否已经不在第一优先顺位了。

樱井和松本单独坐在房间里，外面的人心照不宣地不打扰他们，门关上之后松本觉得这段时间里他和樱井已经脱离了原本的空间，在一个只有彼此的时空里很近很近地对视着。松本换了一身宽松的衣服，不能很好地挡住所有受伤的部位，樱井就死死的盯着他每一个动作牵动衣服时露出的红肿部分，看得松本觉得原先已经没什么大碍的伤又滚烫起来。

“你不是说今天晚宴时间赶不回来吗？”松本看了看时钟，他预定的晚宴要在9点才结束：“应该是个很重要的会吧。”

“是很重要，所以我让纯。”樱井顿了顿，改成她的姓氏：“我让浅野明天早上把会议内容转达给我。”

松本避开他的视线：“你们一起去的吗？还没结婚就急着把生意并起来了啊。”

“不是，她是去帮我的。”樱井拿起包翻找着什么：“原本我们两家联姻就是为了联手完成对C社的收购，也就是说，如果我们两家有某一家可以独立吞下C社，这桩婚事最大的意义也就没有了。”

“你见过她，你知道她聪明，漂亮，总之一切优秀女性应该有的优点她都有，刚毕业那会儿虽然我年轻气盛，但还是知道自己的斤两，我没信心完成这件收购案，她又没有任何能让我讨厌的地方，所以就答应了联姻。”

松本看见他掏出一个方形的盒子，觉得有些窒息，不敢再往他手上看第二眼。

“其实我早就和她坦白了，我不讨厌她，不代表我喜欢她，很巧她说她也一样。”樱井笑起来，咯嗒打开了手里的盒子：“所以我们筹划了很久，我们家的财力要比她们家雄厚一些，想要由我单独来完成这个案子，我答应她如果成功了我们两家永远都是合作关系。可是松润，其实我一点信心也没有。”

樱井把玩着手里的对戒，取出了女款的那一枚：“我看起来总是信心十足的样子，是因为我总是做好万全的准备，其实每一件事在开始之前我就对结果十拿九稳了。我总是赢，因为我很怕输。”

“可是你不怕，松润。”樱井仰倒下去躺在床上：“你永远都不缺从头再来的勇气。”

松本不是第一次听别人赞扬自己，可从樱井嘴里还是实打实的第一次，他也跟着躺下去，从樱井手里抢过那枚戒指：“我有一个老师说过，我一开始学料理的时候笨手笨脚的，别人全都学会了，我还是一知半解。可是现在我就是全都学会了，翔君，我不太理解天才的世界，我只知道自己想做的事情是不能妥协的。”

“不是因为有希望我才去做，是因为那么做了才会有希望。”

他侧过头去看樱井，樱井也那么看着他，然后掐了一把松本的脸：“对，那次你做废八批马卡龙的时候已经教过我了。”

“那次是烤箱不好。”松本气鼓鼓的。

“好吧。”樱井今天格外顺着他：“那就怪烤箱，什么牌子的来着？我明天约他们老总喝咖啡。”

松本手上腿上的温度都烫起来，他觉得自己现在因为那锅热水真的变成太阳了，大方地拥住樱井翔，学着他教训自己的口气：“这么重要的会议你就逃了，把一个女孩子丢下孤军奋战，像话吗。”

“不像话。”樱井不太敢动，生怕碰到松本的伤口：“我真的觉得胜算不大，松润，如果输了我就得结婚。”

“你要是结婚了我们就分开。”松本攥紧了那枚戒指，钻石锋利的切割面陷进手心里，这次是真的很疼，但他还是强装镇定，他知道樱井真的慌了，这时候如果两个人都手足无措地对着叫怎么办怎么办，事情就会被人的不作为推向最坏的结果，所以他选择鼓励自己正在商海厮杀的爱人：“然后我等你，等你想办法解决，你的事我不懂，我也不相信什么真爱一定会在一起，可我相信你。”

松本把戒指交还给他：“如果你输了，我会等到你反败为胜那一天。”

夜风从大开的窗户中卷进来，两人都是一激灵，松本其实很不情愿把戒指还给他，甚至很想把它扔出窗外，可他现在是十六岁翻个倍，不能再干那种孩子气的事，只能别扭地在樱井翔掌心挠了一下：“别让我等太久。”

樱井看着他，猛地坐起来，松本润差点以为自己用意念完成了扔戒指的壮举。钻石从樱井手里飞出来，在灯光下变幻着色彩，留下一条梦幻的抛物线后和绿化带里的石子躺在了一起。

“你真的要等吗。”樱井回头看向愣住的松本，脸上是和那张照片上一样老子天下第一的神情：“我不想让你等了。”

 

21:00

松本大张着嘴，看着樱井从包里翻出来的另一个戒指盒，里面闪光的银环是和对戒里男款同样的款式。

“什么意思……”

“我会赢的。”樱井捧着戒指，眼前的人给了他三十余年来不曾有过的勇气，让他有如神助，就在刚才短短的几秒内突然顿悟了致胜的关键。

“所以我想问问松本桑，你能不能先和我在一起？”

“你如果是在跟我求婚，是不是应该跪下？”

于是樱井从善如流地单膝跪地，眼神里的光快把松本烧成灰烬。

松本低着头晃腿，突然清了清嗓子，却不是接受或者拒绝。

他朝门外大喊：“外面的人吃完了吗！吃完快点进来!”

松本的号召力向来强大，离卧室最近的相叶哐当一声拉开门，人头一个叠一个的在门口聚集起来。樱井被这阵仗搞得一时不知道该怎么继续，门外的人看见一跪一坐两个人，中间夹着一枚价值不菲的钻戒也是倒吸一口凉气。

二宫快要把相叶的袖口攥烂：“如果你敢买这么大一块除了发光什么也不会的石头，我就拿你祭天。”

“我们什么也没看见……”生田先发制人捂住眼睛，摇着头摸黑往回走，其他人纷纷效仿，被松本咬牙切齿叫回来。

“没看见就回来再看一次！”松本抓起手机看时间：“都记好！现在是晚上9点52分，樱井在向松本润求婚！”

这次不再是只有他们两人拥有的记忆孤本，是盛典上分发给来宾的红底烫金字纪念册，是刺穿他们心脏的定情一刀。松本几乎是炫耀地看着所有人，带着大获全胜的骄傲。他说要他们都记好，这一天这一刻这一分这一秒，这个天下第一的樱井翔名草有主了。

 

22:00

 

热闹过后大家便识趣地借口各种理由离开，樱井雇来的厨师把善后工作也一并包了，松本再出去的时候碗筷干净整齐地放在沥水架上，椅子也都收进了储物室，窗户开着，本就不重的油烟味散得所剩无几。一切都和昨天一样，而樱井站在他身边，他就知道其实一切都不一样了。

樱井打开空空如也的冰箱，失望地看向松本：“真的什么吃的都没了吗？”

松本思索一阵指指头顶的柜子：“应该还有荞麦面。”他又举起手事不关己地离开灶台一侧：“但是你可能得自己做。”

一阵纠结后樱井还是架起了锅，饿着肚子的仓鼠为了觅食什么都愿意挑战，松本为了自己脆弱的厨房着想还是留在一旁指挥。

“葱白切均匀一点……”

“酱油可以了……不用急了，煮过头了。”

“你不会喜欢这么多芥末的。”

“你再把水开大一点，可以直接把面浇成糊。”

樱井在松本的注视下完成了一份表面上还看得过去的荞麦面，在对方的连连摇头中吃下了第一口：“煮个面需要这么严格吗……”

“你尝过就知道了。”松本根本不用看他入口之后的表情，叹着气走进厨房：“我去给你重做一份。”

樱井放下筷子后脸上一阵风云变幻，咽下了嘴里糊成一坨的面团，意识到有些事情他还是放弃比较好。

“酱油的热度可以软化葱白，减少辛辣度，如果你切得不均匀，每块葱白末的辣度不一样就会在嘴里打架。”

松本向他解释，并身体力行地演示着正确做法，樱井看着他弯腰切菜的时抬起又落下的手臂想，这就是他要看一辈子的风景了，可他一点也不担心会腻，他很乐意在这微小的起落中沉沦一生。

他在松本最后把面从冰水里捞出来的时候靠近抱住他，下巴搁在松本肩上，张嘴等喂。

松本夹起一块子荞麦面在酱料里沾了三下，努力控制着汁水不在升高的过程中从面条上甩出来，眼看就要平安无事喂完这一口，在樱井吸溜一下子里化作泡影。

“你赔我衣服，这是纪念版的。”松本愤愤地擦着肩膀上的酱油渍。

“可以，你要几件？”樱井财大气粗地回他，端起酱料碗又蘸了一筷子面送到松本嘴边。

松本这才记起自己也没吃晚饭，就着他的手吃了一口。细细品味都还是从面里吃出一股拖泥带水的味道，谁叫他手受伤了动作不利落呢。

“一般。”樱井知道他给出这个评价基本等同于不好。

“我觉得很好啊，润做的都很好。”樱井翔吸溜着面条，看着他离开的背影。

说来奇怪，他们连最后一步都做过很多次了，松本却总是在他这些低级的情话里红透整张脸，他回想今日种种，突然忆起还有一个结没解开，于是他转过身看着樱井鼓起的脸颊，单刀直入：“还有一个问题，为什么你要让相叶他们给我挑伴郎服？你觉得我会去参加你的婚礼吗？”

樱井被呛了一下，放下空了的食浅。

“你不会来吗？”樱井反问。

松本想了想，樱井的确是很了解他，就算是樱井和别人的婚礼，他也会自虐一样去看看这个人是怎么属于别人的。

樱井从他的沉默里读出了答案，然后一步步走近松本，自问自答：“你会来的。”

“就这个理由？”松本不明就里地看着他牵起自己的手。

“然后我打算跟你私奔。”樱井看着那枚戒指笑得贼兮兮的：“没办法了，如果到那一步，我总要有个plan B。”

松本觉得自己又被这个聪明的混蛋给耍了，于是恶狠狠地咬上他的下唇，樱井没有叫疼也没有求饶，得逞地嘿嘿嘿笑着，不停地揉搓松本脑后柔软的黑发。

唇上的吻就在他的抚摸下慢慢从泄愤变为了缠绵，那片柔软离开原本的战地，落到他的下巴和脖颈上，松本发硬的下身顶在他腰胯间，两人再对视一眼就成了干柴烈火。

“今天不行，你烫伤了。”樱井偏开视线。

松本拉下他的裤链，勾起一边嘴角：“那你会弄疼我吗？”

 

23:00

松本烫伤的部位大多在身前，樱井就让他背靠着坐在自己身上，为了避免摩擦樱井在他全身都抹了按摩油，被他从头到脚摸了个遍松本早就湿得彻底，咬着唇急不可耐地握住那根硬物吞下去。

松本一只手握着自己的东西撸动，另一只手扶住樱井那根往体内塞，再回过头去和他接吻，一处也不闲着。

他被欲望逼红了眼尾，刚一坐稳就瘫倒在樱井肩头喘气：“干我。”

樱井看出他今天格外急切，或许是因为生日快要过去，这一天对他们都意义重大，所以松本想要把美好的事物都留在这24个小时里。

他挡开松本的手，握住他那根同样滚烫的性器从上至下狠狠挤压了一把，指腹在铃口扣弄蹭动。

松本就这样把所有的快感来源都交给他，这场情事从开场就不留余地，他脚够不着地不能使力，樱井退不出去，只能埋在他体内快速搅动着。松本单手捋起自己的头发，卖力地前后摆腰配合他。

樱井低着头，情难自抑地在他肩膀留下一片欢爱的痕迹：“你别留刘海了，这样好看。”

“你是说我以前不好看？”比起大开大合的操干松本更喜欢樱井不要从他里面退出去，整根嵌入的的时候只要找到合适的角度就能让上翘的头部顶到敏感处。樱井翔很擅长找到那个位置，现在他就不断地在顶弄那一处。松本几乎没有喘气的机会，绵延的快感就把他的眼泪逼出来。

樱井舔食着手上榨出的甜美汁液回答他：“不是，润以前也很好看，润一直都很好看，就像我一直都很爱你。”

“原来你只是爱我好看啊？”松本射了一次，却不想浪费时间来休息，手撑着床沿努力地把自己抬起来再摔下去催促樱井开始第二轮。

刚才那样是他喜欢的，现在这样整根的进出是樱井喜欢的，他们实在是太了解对方身体每一个可以点燃情欲的关键，所以一滚到床上不到精疲力尽就不舍得结束。

“我爱你……”樱井被那张汁液泛滥的小嘴咬得差点精关失手，粗喘着掐住松本的腰：“我爱你什么……我也不知道……”樱井想他可能是爽疯了，思考的部位从大脑变成了阴茎，他缓了缓，又重重顶进去：“总之我就是很爱你，具体的等我想起来再告诉你。”

松本笑他也有答不上来的问题，然后就被欺负得更惨，他觉得单一个体位吃不饱，从樱井身上爬下来背靠床头蹲着双腿大开，引导樱井让他跪坐在自己面前。他坐在樱井大腿上，双腿之间卡着他的腰无法并拢，插入后因为入口角度问题又只能后仰着看着樱井的脸。面前是樱井背后是墙他无路可逃。

他从网上看到这个姿势可以进得很深，实践后发现深得他有些害怕。

“翔君……”他推着樱井的肩膀，还没开始动就言语破碎：“换……换个姿势……”

“为什么要换？不是你要这样的吗？”樱井手掌垫在他脑后免得他磕到头，单手掐着他的腰猛烈地操干起来。其实这个动作都多余，因为松本教他的这个动作把受方卡得很死，松本根本没地方能躲：“你从哪里学来的？”

松本哭叫着，那根作孽的东西几乎要把他顶穿，他合不拢自己呻吟不断的嘴，唾液从嘴角滴落到胸口：“网…哈啊……好深……网上。”

“小润平时都在看些什么啊……”樱井用力捻着他一边粉色的乳首：“我还以为你对料理很热忱。”

松本一边爽了另一边也泛起麻痒想要接受爱抚，他知道樱井腾不出手干脆自己掐住被冷落的乳首断断续续回应：“可是我对你也…很热忱……不行我又要……”

话还没说完他就颤抖着射精，喉咙里挤出撒娇搬的呜咽，樱井在又一阵肠道的痉挛里也忍不住，低下头舔着松本身上的汗液，抱着他全数射进松本体内。

 

24:00

樱井抱着他，捻动松本汗湿成一缕一缕的鬓发，电子钟很不识趣的响起来提醒二人0时到了，樱井啊了一声，补上一句迟到的祝福。

“生日快乐。”

松本看着屏幕上的日期从8月30日跳到8月31日，樱井射完之后还流氓地留在他体内不肯出去，他翘起屁股撞在樱井胯上：“樱井先生，你已经在我里面插了一天了。”

樱井差点又硬起来，但是他摸到松本腿上被热水烫过的部位沾了汗水又开始肿胀：“有时间的话，我是很想这样做的。”

他抱起松本放在浴缸里，用微微凉的水冲洗他身上液体。

松本身上肿痛的皮肤在冷水下慢慢热度消退，他从天窗里看到月亮半隐在云层里，偷窥他们之间的爱意。

松本想他和樱井从今天开始不需要再躲躲藏藏了，趁樱井专心避开他伤口的时候又吻了他一下，樱井抬起头看着他：“怎么了？”

“没事，我亲给月亮看。”

樱井一知半解，眨了眨眼不再深究，也回亲了他一口，招来松本一阵笑。

“我是不是还没跟你说过。”松本在樱井给他吹头发的时候抬起头看向他。

“说什么？”

“我也好爱你，我真的好爱你。”松本鼓起勇气说出口，发现也没他想象的那么困难，不知道为什么就藏了那么久。

其实如果早点说出来，他们就不用试探着进退，差点两败俱伤。

不过现在松本润知道，樱井翔知道，还有很多人知道，连同月亮也见证过。

他们共同走过今日，还将走过明日。很多个明日里，他们会以深情共白头。


End file.
